


Lonely Hallways

by keithkolame



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithkolame/pseuds/keithkolame
Summary: used to be consquences (langst). i changed the title cause it was dumb sorry. Super angsty. Don't read if self harm or suicidal thoughts/attempts trigger you. lots of langst and klance.





	1. Chapter 1

The castle felt indescribably lonely when everyone else was asleep. The ever-lit halls were endless and the brightness of the quintessence-powered lights made Lance a bit dizzy. He didn’t really have an end destination in mind; he was just wandering. He was trying desperately to get his brain to cooperate with him and just let him sleep, but it was useless. Things felt worse tonight. He felt really bad. But then again, he’d been having a lot of really bad nights recently. And considering the fact that they were usually in the middle of wide open space, it was kind of always nighttime.

He felt like he wanted to do something drastic, and he dreaded that feeling because he usually did do something when he felt like that. One time he overdosed on his prescription Xanax just because he was feeling rash; it wasn’t necessarily a suicide attempt but he wouldn’t have exactly minded if he didn’t pull through.

Lance stopped short when he ended up in a large observation deck with windows stretched across the entire expanse of the deck exposing a ridiculous amount of stars. He marveled at the stars for a moment before deciding to sit down. The reckless feelings didn’t go away. The stars would usually calm him down, but tonight they made him feel small. Like his actions wouldn’t have consequences. He felt almost drunk, staring unblinking at the endless field of stars and black. He finally addressed the thought sitting at the back of his brain. He wanted to do something he hadn’t done in a while; at least not since joining team Voltron. And now that the thought was in his head, there was no way he could stop himself.

He walked back toward the center of the castle, eventually reaching the kitchen. He knew he shouldn’t do this. It was childish and ridiculous. But the second he got his hands on a kitchen knife, all of those thoughts flew from his mind. It was like he no longer had control of himself. He moved the knife, watching the way the dim light in the kitchen caught the shiny blade. As he reached to pull up his sleeve, he was transported back to when he was 15. He slowly bought the knife to his arm and slid it across, immediately drawing blood. The knife was sharper than he thought.

He dragged it across several more times, before the light in the kitchen pulled him out of his trance. He looked up to see Keith, hair messy and squinting. His expression changed to one of horror when he saw what was happening. Lance realized too late that he really should have done this in his room.

“Lance?!” Keith exclaimed, making his way toward Lance. “What the hell are you doing?!”

Lance could say nothing. His eyes just widened and he stuttered, still holding the bloody knife.

“You’re hurting yourself! Oh my god Lance, that’s a lot of blood!” Keith yelled, now borderline panicked.

“It’s really not. I’ll be okay, I just need to... uh, go clean up,” Lance said, making a move to leave the kitchen.

Keith blocked his way. “Wait, wait, wait. Lance- you, you need to- I need to do something. I’ll help you. I’m not going to leave you after what I just saw.”

Keith led them to the kitchen sink and momentarily left Lance to go grab a first aid kit. When he returned, they cleaned and bandaged the mess Lance had left on his arm, before collapsing on the couch in the lounge.

“Lance, I think we need to talk about this,” said Keith after a couple beats of silence.

“Can we talk about it tomorrow? I’m about to fall asleep sitting up,” Lance said.

Keith hesitated before agreeing. “How are you feeling right now?” he questioned.

“Honestly? I feel like I’m drowning.” Lance said, looking away. “But I think I might finally be able to sleep.”

He wasn’t lying. The second he got back to his room he gave into his exhaustion and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically another bad night. poor lance. next chapter should be even more angsty, if that's even possible. get ready.

Keith really didn’t know how to bring up the thing that had happened to Lance. While Lance still seemed his usual cheery self, Keith knew his dark secret, but he didn’t know what to do about it. He was seriously considering telling Shiro, but would that be a violation of Lance’s trust? Maybe he should talk to Lance again.

“Hey guys,” Lance greeted as he entered the lounge, breaking Keith out of his thoughts. Seems like the universe agrees that he needs to talk to Lance.

The team mumbled a response, all exhausted from the previous day’s run in with some galra. Keith could tell that Lance wasn’t doing so hot either. He was grinning but his expression came across as empty. It worried Keith. Lance came over and plopped down next to Keith. Keith turned and smiled and was just about to ask how he was doing when Allura burst in the room, ordering them to their lions immediately. So much for talking to Lance.

 

When they finally arrived back at the castle, they were beyond tired. Hunk was basically sleepwalking at this point, and Pidge looked like she could hardly keep her eyes open. Lance was exhausted, sure, but he knew that sleep wouldn’t come easy for him. It never did, especially lately. He felt absolutely wrecked. He could tell tonight was going to be bad, and he could also tell that the second he was left alone he would likely do something he would later regret. Ignoring that fact, he headed toward his room. Just as he was about to enter, someone put a hand on his shoulder.

“Lance.” It was Keith.

“Oh hey, Keith. Are you about to go to bed?” Lance questioned.

“Yeah. I just- I just wanted to ask how you were doing. And uh- also when we could talk?”

Lance froze. He was never a very good liar. He didn’t even know why he felt the urge to lie, as Keith had offered his help, but his brain was screaming at him that he didn’t deserve help, and that no one would really want to help him anyway.

“I’m- okay,” Lance said.

“Lance, are you sure?”

Lance hesitating, considering telling Keith the truth for a split second, before nodding that he was, in fact, okay.

“We can talk tomorrow. You’re probably too tired right now anyway. I definitely am. I think it’s time I get to sleep I’ll see you tomorrow Keith night.” Lance rushed out the words as he backed into his room, wanting to end to conversation. He just wanted to be alone.

“Lance, wait. Please. I just- how do I know you won’t- hurt yourself again?” Keith asked.

“That was the first time I’d done it in a long time. I won’t do it again, okay? I promise,” Lance said, knowing full well that he was lying. He wanted to do it again. So. Bad.

Keith looked hesitant but resigned. “Okay, Lance. Goodnight.”

Lance quickly said goodnight back before he shut the door behind him and sighed. He could feel his emotions building, and he didn’t like where this was headed at all. Everything became overwhelming very quickly. He couldn’t stand anymore, and dropped to the floor, clutching his head in his hands. He felt himself start to cry. He couldn’t do this shit anymore. He couldn’t. This fucking sucked. He just wanted to be gone.

Then Lance realized something. He could be gone. He could do it himself. He was almost scared by how seriously he was considering the option. But how would he do it? Lance’s mind wandered thinking of all the ways he could take his own life until a voice interjected. ‘Tell me if you need anything.’ That’s what Keith had said to him. He could go to Keith. But what could Keith do? Lance felt incredibly useless, and, although no one would admit it, he was the weakest member of the team. He was the comedic relief. The goofball. That’s it. And he wasn’t even very good at that job.

Lance’s thoughts continued to spiral and he found himself reaching for the knife he’d snagged from the kitchen. Before he even had time to think it through, he began cutting his arm. The same one. It was almost automatic. He looked down at his bloody arm, and suddenly felt claustrophobic in his small room. He walked out into the main area of the castle, not even bothering to clean up his arm. The hallway seemed lonelier tonight than usual. Each turn leading to each identical hallway seemed to convince him more and more that he could kill himself. It would be so easy. He had a sword. He had a gun. He had access to knives. He wandered toward the training room. He knew there would be weapons there. When he walked in the doors, he was surprised to see Keith.

Keith didn’t notice him at first, but when he changed positions while fighting the bot, he noticed him.

“End training sequence,” Keith commanded. “Lance, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I couldn’t sleep,” Lance said, trying his best to keep himself from crying right then and there.

Keith obviously didn’t buy it. “Lance. You’re bleeding.”       

Lance cursed under his breath. Fucking idiot; he hadn’t even bothered to put on a jacket to cover his arms. To be fair, he really did think everyone else would be passed out.

Keith walked over to him and tenderly took his arm. When Lance looked up at him, he noticed Keith had tears in his eyes. He’d never seen Keith cry before. Hell, it was even rare to see Keith smile, let alone express an even more intense emotion.

“You did it again. I- we need to talk to Shiro. Or Allura, or Coran, or someone. Please talk to us. What’s going on?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for how short these chapters are. i always write while i'm high but i have like no attention span so i can't write for more than like 30 mins. let me know if you even want more of this story??? is it too depressing??


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're gettin in to the good klance shit. stay tuned for even more langst and tons of klance to come. also sorry my chapter lengths are so random..the chapters could really be anywhere from like 200-5000 words. i like to think it keeps things interesting, enjoy!!

Keith had finally gotten Lance to agree that they would talk to Shiro tomorrow, after about 20 minutes of arguing about it. Lance made Keith promise not to tell anyone else on the team. Lance wanted to go back to his room alone, but he knew what might happen if he did.

Keith seemed to read his mind and said, “I’m coming back to your room with you. I’ll make a bed on the floor.”

Lance made a motion to argue, but figured it was useless. He felt a bit delirious at this point, probably from exhaustion, and it was beginning to make him more agreeable. He felt a little less horrible at that point, and Lance thought maybe he could finally have a good night’s sleep. Then he realized something.

“Keith, we’ve been focusing so much on me, but why are you always awake so late at night?” he asked, his tone casual despite the fact that he was genuinely curious.

Keith let out a short laugh. He seemed almost stunned by the question.

“I- well I kind of have really bad insomnia and nightmares. So I kind of just try to sleep as little as possible,” Keith said quietly.

“That’s awful. I’m sorry, Keith. Honestly, who invented nightmares? They suck.”

“Lance, no one invented nightmares, they just happen.”

“How do I get in touch with God? Maybe she can help me,” Lance said, a small smile forming on his face.

As if on cue, the castle made a clanking noise that came from above them.

“God, is that you?”

Keith burst out laughing and Lance joined soon after.

“I think we’re delirious from exhaustion,” said Lance, in between laughs.

Keith, trying to stifle his laughter, replied, “Oh, for sure.”

They calmed down and Lance felt a wave of sleepiness wash over him.

“Arighty, I think it’s bedtime,” Lance declared.

“We should really clean and bandage your arm first,” Keith said, his tone suddenly serious.

So they did. Lance felt uncomfortable the whole time; he hated someone being able to see his struggles so visibly. He was embarrassed, almost ashamed.

As Keith was finishing up applying bandages, Lance said quietly, “Do you think I’m, like, kinda a freak now? It’s a really weird thing to do, I know, but I just like it.”

Keith looked at Lance, his expression somber, and replied, “No, I don’t think you’re a freak. I can tell that you’re struggling, but I still don’t know why or what’s bothering you.”

Lance had nothing to lose at this point, and decided to tell Keith the truth.

“I’ve been in a really dark place lately. I used to hurt myself, before we came to space or any of this Voltron stuff happened. I quit doing it, and things started to look up for me, but I just fell back into that hole. Dude, my brain fucking hates me. I feel useless all of the time. Over and over in head I just hear worthless, stupid, annoying, untalented, unattractive, and I can’t shut it off. There’s this constant pit of dread, anxiety, anger, and sadness in me at all times. And it’s getting worse every day.”

Keith looked stunned.

“I had no idea, Lance. I wish you’d talked to someone earlier. I’m so sorry. I know you probably won’t believe me, but I just need to express that I think you are the literal opposite of everything you just said. So does everyone else on this team, I’m sure of it. You are not useless. And I hate that you feel like that.”

Lance thought about sharing his biggest secret, that he gravitated toward the idea of killing himself, but decided against it. That would just freak Keith out even more.

“I really don’t want to tell anyone,” said Lance, after a moment of silence.

“I know. But you really, really should. Maybe they can help. Maybe the Alteans have crazy brain fixing machines,” said Keith, partially joking. But honestly at this point, after all the shit they’d seen, he wouldn’t be surprised.

“We also really, really should go to bed cause I’m really, really sleepy,” said Lance, yawning.

“Okay,” said Keith, “take the bed, I’ll make one up on the floor.”

“Are you sure that’ll be comfortable? I can take the floor.”

“No it’s fine, Lance.”

“Why don’t we just share the bed? I used to share the bed with friends at sleepovers all the time. No big deal.”

Keith was about to protest, but he honestly didn’t want to sleep on the floor. And he sure as hell wasn’t leaving Lance alone in his room to cut himself again.The bed wasn’t all that small, anyway.

“Alright, why not?” Keith said, before turning the light out and sliding in beside Lance. “Night, Lance.”

“Night,” Lance mumbled, already drifting off.

Keith felt Lance’s breathing steady beside him rather quickly, but he himself was hyperaware of his position next to Lance. He tried to calm himself, but his heart was beating a little too fast, and he couldn’t get comfortable no matter what position he was in. Maybe because he’d never shared a bed with anyone before, he thought. He felt Lance shift, and then felt warm arms around him.  

“Calm down. You can sleep. Just take deep breaths,” Lance whispered from behind him.

Keith took Lance’s advice and slowed down his breathing. He reached out his hand and intertwined his fingers loosely with Lance’s, who squeezed Keith’s fingers a bit in response. He knew it seemed ridiculous, but the physical contact really was calming him down and making him sleepy.

 

The next thing Keith knew; he was waking up. He remembered last night and looked beside him, sighing in relief when he saw Lance there, still asleep. He sat up and yawned and Lance shifted next to him. His eyes slowly blinked open and he looked up at Keith.

“What time is it?” Lance asked, his voice low and rough from sleep.

Keith glanced over and the clock beside him and responded, “It’s 11:30.”

“Damn, I haven’t that slept much in a long time.”

“I know we got like, 6 hours of sleep,” said Keith.

“That’s so long. I feel so rested.”

“That’s a like a week of sleep for me usually.”

“How are we even alive, honestly?” asked Lance.

Keith laughed in response, and said “I’m gonna go get ready. See you at breakfast?”

Lance nodded.

“Oh, and I’m taking this,” Keith said, opening up Lance’s bedside table and snatching the knife he’d stashed there earlier. There was still a bit of blood on it. With that, he opened the door and left.

Last night came back to Lance slowly. He thought about Keith finding him bleeding for the second time in a week. But he stopped when he remembered body heat against him. Then he remembered comforting Keith, holding him, their hands loosely together. He felt himself visibly blush. He shook his head as if to shake the embarrassment away, and quickly got up to start getting ready.

Breakfast was crazy, as usual. Loud talking and laughter, food being spilled and people getting up and sitting back down every 5 seconds. When Lance walked in, he saw that Keith was already there. He sat beside him and looked over at him. When they made eye contact, Lance felt himself blush for the second time that morning. What the hell was that about?

Keith and Lance talked a little, the conversation slowly turning into a playful argument over the pronunciation of the word ‘almond’, before Hunk joined into the conversation, asserting that it was, of course, ‘all-mond’ and not ‘ahl-mond’. Pidge butted in as well, asserting that if Keith wanted to say ‘ahl-mond’ he could say it, but he was wrong. Lance burst out into laughter.

“What are you guys even arguing about?” Shiro asked.

“How do you pronounce the word a-l-m-o-n-d? Like the nut?” questioned Pidge.

“It’s ‘all-mond’, how is this even an argument??” Shiro questioned.

Everyone burst out laughing except Keith, who attempted to keep an angry expression on his face before breaking and smiling.

When breakfast was over, Keith pulled Lance aside.

“Let’s talk to Shiro. I’ll come with you if you want,” Keith offered.

“Or we could not,” Lance tried. “I’m sure I can deal with it by myself. What if Shiro thinks I’m weird or just an attention seeker??”

“Lance, Shiro is not going to judge you. He’s like, our space dad; all he’s gonna want to do is help.”

Lance sighed and nodded, his heart beginning to race.

Keith lead them over to where Shiro was hanging out in the lounge. Pidge and Hunk had gone to play video games on their rare day off. Allura and Coran were off fixing a couple issues in the castle, which is the reason for the day off in the first place. The team had offered to help, but Allura and Coran had declined, saying that they deserved a rest and that it wouldn’t be difficult to repair at all.

“Hey Shiro. Can we talk?” Keith asked, looking over to Lance. Keith sat down next to Shiro and Lance took a seat next to Keith.

“Of course,” said Shiro. “Is everything okay?”

“Well, not really,” said Keith.

“What’s wrong,” asked Shiro, his expression becoming nervous.

Lance spoke; “It’s okay, Shiro. It’s not a huge deal but Keith thought it was important that I talked to someone.”

Shiro looked very anxious.

“I don’t really know-uh- how to say or explain it so I guess I’ll just show you,” Lance said, slowly rolling up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing angry, red cuts and scars.

Shiro’s eyes widened. “Lance, did you do this to yourself?”

Lance looked down at his lap and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a little bit of a cliffhanger, i got tired of writing lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please do not read if suicide triggers you. honestly it triggers me a little but i still write it lol. i graphically describe a suicide attempt in this chapter so if that may upset u, please stay away from this one.

Lance was sure he’d never seen their leader at such an utter loss for words. He would open his mouth to speak, then shut it, then open it again, then promptly shut it.

He finally managed to get out one word; “why?”

“Well, there are a lot of reasons.”

“That’s not very helpful,” said Shiro, worry clear on his face.

“I mean, I think I’m depressed or something. And it- well, I feel useless.”

“Lance- I- I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry. You always seemed so carefree and happy, was that all a lie?”

“Not all of it. But most of it, especially recently.”

Lance begin to feel increasingly uncomfortable. He hated being put on the spot like this. He didn’t know how to translate what he was feeling into a coherent string of words. He looked over at Keith, who was looking at Shiro, an expression of concern on his face.

“What can we do to help you, Lance? Do you need to see a doctor? Should we talk to Allura and Coran?” Shiro questioned, his voice becoming increasingly panicked.

“Shiro, Shiro. Hey, it’s okay. We’ll figure it out,” Keith comforted.

“I don’t want to talk to anyone. But I don’t know. I think I can pull myself out of this.”

_You can’t._

“I’m sure I’ll be okay.”

_You’ll never be okay._

“We really need to focus on Voltron anyway.”

_Voltron is way more important than your stupid mental health problems would ever be. You do not matter. Saving the universe does. But you aren’t even doing a very good job of that are you?_

“Lance, Voltron is important, but so are you. And you need help,” said Shiro.

“You need to talk to us when you feel down. I know you don’t want to, but you have to make yourself,” said Keith sternly.

“And we really should speak to Allura and Coran about this,” said Shiro. At seeing Lance’s panicked expression he added, “Don’t worry. Not right now. And they won’t make a big deal out of it. I know they won’t.”

Lance nodded.

“Okay? So you should go enjoy your day off. Go join Hunk and Pidge for video games or something.”

 

Lance, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk spent god knows how long playing video games against each other, which involved a lot of yelling, hitting, and occasionally, biting (courtesy of Pidge.) At one point Shiro joined them, but then later left, mumbling something about going to take a nap. Lance tried to enjoy himself, he really did, but that pit in his stomach was not going anywhere. He wasn’t happy. Would he ever be happy?

Nighttime came too fast, and they had an early bed time due to the fact that they were scheduled to arrive early at a planet the next day. Lance felt an urge scratching at his insides. He tried to ignore it, but it was more intense than usual. He felt bad. Really, really bad. He spent that better part of an hour trying to convince Keith and Shiro that could sleep alone. That he wouldn’t do anything. That he’d be okay. He became almost angry at them at one point for not trusting him, insisting that he desperately needed alone time. He said he wasn’t going to hurt himself. They finally said okay, on the condition that Keith or Shiro would check up on him. When he did get back to his room and shut the door behind him, he broke down. His thoughts began spiraling rapidly.

_Kill yourself. You are holding everyone back. No one really wants you here. All you do is annoy them. You are useless. You are talentless. No one will ever love you. You deserve to die._

Lance threw himself face down onto his bed and screamed into his pillow. He laid there for a few minutes until his breathing finally slowed. He felt himself calm down. And he knew what he was going to do. He was going to do it now before he backed out. Before anyone could stop him. Right now.

He reached for a knife he had stashed under his mattress. He felt his hand close across the hilt and pulled it out, studying it for a second but getting up and locking himself in the bathroom. He sat down on the floor. As he studied his scarred arm, he felt a strange sense of calm. Underneath it, the bad thoughts threatened to take over again. He was going to do it. Everyone would be grateful. Someone more competent could take over his lion. Team Voltron would be stronger than ever.

So he did it. He took the knife, pressed it against his vein at the top of the wrist, and sliced downwards, creating a deep gash that blood immediately began pouring from. He freaked a bit at the sight of blood pooling beneath him, but told himself to stay calm. It will be over soon. But he was scared. What was death like? What if there wasn’t an afterlife? He thought about telling someone what he’d done so that he wouldn’t die, but his brain was firmly against the idea. He could feel himself start to fade. His eyes began to close, when he heard a faint voice.

“Lance, are you awake? Are you okay? I’m coming in?”

Lance’s eyes snapped back open.

“Lance? Where are you?”

He heard the bathroom door knob turn, but it was locked. Keith began knocking on the door. Then pounding. Lance felt dizzy.

“Lance! What are you doing?!”

Lance didn’t have the strength to do much else but reply weakly, “Keith.”

After a few attempts at smashing down the door, Keith was finally successful. When he saw Lance on the floor, blood surrounding him, barely conscious, he let out a sob.

“Lance! No no no no no. Lance, please. Don’t go to sleep. I’m going to take you to a healing chamber. Stay awake, Lance!”

Lance mumbled weakly, “Please just… let me die.”

“That is not happening,” said Keith, scooping up Lance and beginning to run with him toward the healing chamber, shouting for someone to help as he ran through the halls.

We he got to the room with the chambers, he hastily began preparing one for Lance when Allura rushed in, having heard the screaming. She must not have been asleep yet.

“Oh my god! Keith, what happened?!” Allura yelled, as she raced over to help Keith get Lance, who seemed rather unconscious at this point, into a healing pod.

When he was inside, the screen displaying his vital signs showing that he alive, but extremely low on blood, Allura asked once more what had happened. Shiro rushed in moments later, followed by Hunk, Coran, and Pidge.

“What the hell happened? Where is Lance?” asked Shiro frantically.

Everyone looked expectantly at Keith.

“He- he tried to kill himself. I found him on the floor of his bathroom, blood everywhere, barely conscious.”

Everyone looked stunned.

“Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight. Lance- fun, happy, bubbly, flirty Lance- tried to kill himself?” Hunk asked softly.

Keith nodded. Shiro looked down at the floor, a guilty expression on his face.

“We should have down something about this right when we found about the self- harming. We shouldn’t have waited. I just had no idea that he would this. He seemed so convincing,” said Shiro.

“Self-harming?” questioned Allura.

“I found out Lance had been hurting himself when I accidentally walked in on him cutting himself in the kitchen with a knife at 3 AM. And then, he did it again a couple days later. He promised he would stop, and he promised he was okay earlier. He insisted that he wanted to go back to his room and just sleep. I figured I would check up on him a little later because I thought he might try it again. But I never thought…” Keith trailed off.

Silence fell across the group. Everyone had tears in their eyes.

“This is my fault. I shouldn’t have let him go back to his room alone. Even if it was only for 20 minutes, I shouldn’t have left him. Not after what he did. I’m so sorry,” said Keith, beginning to cry harder.

“It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known that was going to happen, Keith. None of us could have,” said Shiro, placing a hand on his shoulder.

They looked in on Lance, vital signs slowly but surely becoming more healthy.

“He’s going to be just fine,” Coran choked out through sobs. “At least physically. Mentally, it may be a bit more difficult. We may be able to find some sort of medicine that fixes his brain.”

“Like an anti-depressant?” asked Pidge.

“Yes. Well, maybe. I’m not entirely sure what that is.”

Allura chimed in, “We should get some rest, us being awake is not going to help Lance. He’ll be in there until tomorrow night anyway.”

The rest of the group began to walk toward the door, but Keith stayed behind. He couldn’t bear to leave Lance alone. And there was no way in hell he’d be able to sleep after what just happened. He took a seat facing Lance, and watched him. Before long, Shiro walked back in, followed shortly after by Hunk and Pidge, then Allura and Coran. Not one of them could sleep. So they all sat and comforted each other until they finally fell asleep, each in equally strange and awkward positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so depressing. i honestly should probably stop writing such depressing shit because it makes me feel more depressed. the next chapter will hopefully be happier. maybe the next chapter may also the last chapter? but don't hold me to that


End file.
